Watching The Days Pass
by MizukoMidori
Summary: I'm not too sure how to summarize this. You just have to read it and see. It's supposed to be Shikamaru-centric, but I'm not sure anymore. Its kind of up to the readers now. SO review and let me know what you think.


Watching The Days Pass

By Rachel

Note:This is supposed to be a OC/Shikamaru story. I'm not too sure where I want to go with it though so let me know in a review. This is just an intro to my OC

Brown orbs watched soft blue fade to faint pink, that quickly turned to vivid orange, before settling into a deep crimson for a while as the sun sank lower in they sky. Soon it would be an endless canvas of navy littered with twinkling orbs and she would have to head in for the night. Letting out a contented sigh she pushed her upper body from the grass, raking a slender hand through coral locks to remove any leaves or the sort.  
  
This was her favorite time of the day, sunset. It was when the heavens above revealed it's true radiance for mere moments for the sinful mortals below. Perhaps to give hope or perhaps a reminder of what could never be attained. Either way it didn't matter to her. For it was not the unattainable Nirvana itself that she loved. It was the beauty it bestowed the world for a short time.  
  
She climbed to her feet as the last crimson rays disappeared into the night. Following the example of the sun she retreated back to her home for rest. Tomorrow was an important day. As fleeting as it was before tomorrow became today, it held dreams and hopes of the future for many.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kodomou Nerima...! Hey, isn't she that one girl who Hokage-sama decided to take in for a while? The one from a foreign village?" Kidoki asked looking up from the application.  
  
Iruka glanced at the similar form in front of him. Yes she is. Skilled too. She should have no problem with this test."  
  
"Are you sure we can trust her? I mean with what's been happening recently. I don't even think we should be having these grad tests, let alone having suspicious foreign students taking them."  
  
Kidoki received a dirty glare from his partner, who opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off.  
  
"I'm right here, ya know."  
  
Both men looked up at the fiery haired student that they had been talking about in surprise. "And so is the rest of the class," she added And sure enough as they brought themselves back into reality they realized she was right.  
  
"So..." Kidoki began trying to save dignity.  
  
"Kodomou-san, can you properly duplicate at least three clones of yourself?" Iruka cleared his throat.  
  
Nerima blinked at him, "Yes, I can."  
  
They had been expecting her to then make three clones of herself. She didn't. Everyone sat there watching, some of the other students snickered. This really wasn't uncommon of Nerima.  
  
Iruka sighed. You had to be technical with her or else she usually didn't do what you wanted of her. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. It had already been a long day of testing students. "Kidomou-san, will you please demonstrate your ability to create clones of yourself?"  
  
Nerima nodded at him with a sigh of her own. Honestly she loved learning Ninjutsu, and she wanted to, but it required so much work and effort. She didn't like either very much. She did take the time to learn the skills however, which she proved at three copies of her appeared behind her, looking all equally bored.  
  
"Very good," Kidoki remarked, "Now can you transform yourself into someone? Would you please change into..." he thought about it for a moment then, "...Iruka-sensei for me?" Said instructor shot him a glare.  
  
The student raised an eyebrow at her teacher and placed a hand on her hip. A second later it appeared that there was another Iruka standing in the same contro-posto position.  
  
"Nice." The other instructor commented a silly grin on his face. He wriggled his eyebrows at his comrade and marked down Nerima's score. "All right, next... Asakai Meroga."  
  
Nerima moved to the back of the room and leaned against the wall. If that was the final exam it was too easy. Her older sister had taught her Henge no Jutsu when she was eight. That was the one area they enjoyed together, studying Ninjutsu. In fact she didn't learn much from hr time in the Konoha academy, most of it she already knew. But she was told she would have to work her way through the academy to become a Genin.  
  
In all respects she was very lucky to be where she was. Her parents had been killed when she was five and her older sister Tayuya, who was eight then, took care of her. They took refuge in at the newly created Sound Village. They were willing to take in two straggling kids when on one else was.  
  
It was then that Tayuya began to learn Ninjutsu. And she taught it to Nerima as she went along. Tayuya was always better and was one of the teacher's favorites. She was even awarded the chance to study under the leader, Orochimaru, for a while. Hardly any students got this chance.  
  
At that point the older girl began to change. She spent less time with Nerima and more time on her training. The two were never that close, but she missed being taught new techniques and the little time they did spend together. Tayuya had stopped teaching her new things.  
  
Then it happened one day, Tayuya had woke her up early one morning. So early that it was still night. Nerima remembered it perfectly. Her older sister looked very pale, like she hadn't slept in days. She had asked Tayuya if something was wrong.  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Pack. Take some clothes, food, and a water canteen or something."  
  
Eleven year old Nerima blinked sleepily. She yawned but began to pack. Tayuya looked as if she would mop the floor with her if she didn't listen. Her eyes were wide and alert, and she kept glancing out the window.  
  
"Ta-neechan, is someone after us?"  
  
"No!" she yelled in response to the younger ninja. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. "Now hurry!"  
  
"Okay, okay. For cryin' out loud, throw a fit why don't ya? Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"We are not going anywhere." Tayuya sighed. She was going to regret what she was about to do, but she had to do it. She hardened her gaze and turned to look at the confused girl, "I'm kicking you out. That's that."  
  
"You... You're what!? You can't kick me out! I live here too! Where the hell am I gonna go!?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care." She forced a cruel smile, "Orochimaru-sama doesn't like you very much. And I can't have you getting in my way. Be glad I don't kill you right here." It was an excuse, a lie. It was one though that she was afraid wouldn't be for long. That it may become a reality. That one day she would be willing to kill anyone for Orochimaru's sake. Even her sister. That's why Nerima had to leave.  
  
Nerima couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure her and her sister had fought before but it was sibling rivalry. Now she was being left to fend for herself because she might interfere with Tayuya's favoritism. It was unheard of!  
  
"Fine! I'll leave. You'll never see me again!" she turned before Tayuya could see the tears that began to flow and fled her home.  
  
Tayuya held her own tears in. Suddenly something occurred to her. She wanted her little sis to have something to remember her by, a keepsake. She grabbed the flute case from beside her bed and chased after Nerima. She threw it, striking the young girl's shoulder. She winced slightly. "Take it! I don't want that thing anymore." Another lie. That flute was her most valuable possession her father had hand-carved it, and then her mother had painted it.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After that incident Nerima stumbled to Konoha. Most people didn't like her, she was of a foreign village and they were untrustworthy. Hokage took pity on her though. He gave her a place to stay and told her she could continue her studies, but before she could become a Genin she'd have to complete required time at the academy.  
  
And now, three years later, she was here, just having taken her Genin exam. And all she wanted was to watch the sky as she listened to Tayuya play her flute.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Note: Wow. This could almost be a stand alone story. I kinda like it, kinda don't. I like the character though, Nerima. Let me know what you all honestly think. And if I should continue it or not. And if you hate it that's okay. Also I started another story that's a spin off of this, from Tayuya's POV sort of about what happened that got them to that point.

Next chapter will introduce Shikamaru-san once I find my notebook. I think I left it I Shuro-chan, and Kally-chan's car. -.-


End file.
